Wizyta Mukkuna
by Piegowata
Summary: Czyli jak Akashi wykańcza przeciwników.


To, że zawsze narzekam to fakt. Ale bosh, gdyby nie pewna jęcząca istotka w życiu nie wwaliłabym Mukkuna i Daikiego do jednego łóżka. To było straszne, moja psychika na pewno na tym ucierpiała. Myślałam, ze nic jej już nie zaszkodzi.

* * *

Daiki rozsiadł się na kanapie z miską karmelizowanego popcornu w rękach i zbereźnym uśmiechem na ustach. Tak, oto rozpoczyna się jego wspaniały, długo wyczekiwany weekend. Dziś tylko on i obraz telewizora wypełniony cyckami, a jutro, na ta myśl przeciągną się z satysfakcją, one-on-one z Akashim. Zajebiście. Wreszcie pokaże pochrzanionemu knypkowi kto jest lepszy.

Nie będąc do końca pewnym czy szczerzy się do swoich myśli, czy już do obfitych kształtów czarnuli z ekranu, poddał się słodkiemu lenistwu i całkowicie skupił na oglądanym filmie.

Nim pierwsza warstwa ubrań została zrzucona i dziewczyna ukazała swoje ciało, rozległo się głośne walenie do drzwi. Aomine klnąc szpetnie, dotoczył się do drzwi.

-Czego? - warknął na dzień dobry, gdy tylko zorientował się kto stoi w drzwiach. Ogromnej, przytłaczającej sylwetki nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym.

-Mineeeeee-chin – wybełkotał Atsushi przeżuwając garść wepchniętych uprzednio do ust chrupek.

-Czego? – powtórzył Daiki niezwykle uprzejmie i z odpowiednią klasą. Wiedział, ze gości zawsze należy traktować z należytym szacunkiem, zwłaszcza takich o posturze słupa telegraficznego i inteligencji ślimaka.

-Aka-chin kazał mi się tobą zaopiekować – mruknął, wciskając się do mieszkania mimo liczny i dość niecenzuralnych słów protestu wystrzeliwanych pod jego adresem z prędkością plemnika.

-Że przepraszam, kurwa, co? - nieustannie pamiętamy o dobrym wychowaniu! - co ten krasnorost znowu wymyślił, przecież nie ucieknę, to ja chciałem grać.

Murasakibara ignorując go kompletnie zanurzył dłoń w lepkim popcornie i z nieukrywaną satysfakcją władował sobie ich garść do ust.

Aomine, odebrał mu mu miskę i popatrzył groźnie jak właściciel fioletowej czupryny zadomowił się na jego kanapie.

-Suń dupę – westchnął zrezygnowany Daiki i umościł się na tym co mu z kanapy pozostało nie zdominowane przez właściciela żołądka rozmiarami dorównującemu Daikowemu zboczeniu. - i wara od popcornu.

Wlepił oczy w dwa kształtne balony i już był gotów zapomnieć o istnieniu przerośniętego przewodu pokarmowego, gdyby nie to, że on wcale zapomnieć o sobie nie pozwalał. Aomine bardzo, ale to bardzo chciałby by w tej chwili okazało się, że nadmiar seksownych kształtów zjebał mu psychikę i doprowadził do silnych omamów. Przyjął to za wstępną wersję. Inaczej musiałby przyznać, że przed chwilą został polizany. Polizany przez to monstrualne coś, bardzo ciepłe coś. Coś co właśnie wpieprzało mu łapy pod koszulkę.

-Co ty kurna wyrabiasz? - wrzasnął Daiki zdzielając przy okazji fioletową czuprynę.

-Mine-chin słodki – zakomunikował Atsushi i ponownie polizał wargi chłopaka, jakby w nadziei na resztę karmelu.

-Dobra, dobra, dobra, dobra złaź ze mnie. Dam ci ten popcorn.

Ale Murasakibara słuchać już nie chciał. Jego oczy znawcy wszelkich słodyczy odnalazły to czego chciały.

* * *

-Kurwa – skwitował krótko Daiki podnosząc się kanapy i walcząc z bólem pleców tudzież tyłka – ty to jesteś zajebisty – mruknął z przekąsem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę o jaką „opiekę" chodziło Akashiemu. Perfidny dupek. Teraz mógł się stać co najwyżej marną parodią kowboja, takiego co to mu konia podpitolili, ale się biedak nie zorientował. Na boisku to on dziś nie zawita. Chwiejnie udał się do kuchni. Miał akurat wystarczająco czasu by przygotować słodką zemstę. Plan skrzętnie opracowywany przez całą noc. Przywdział swój super męski fartuszek w króliczki i zakasał rękawy dziękując matce w duchu (która była święcie przekonana, że eksplozja podczas gotowania Momoi to najlepsze co może się trafić, bo przynajmniej efektów jej pracy nie trzeba wlewać w bogu ducha winne bezpańskie psy), że nauczyła go piec ciasto.

Jajka, śmietana... inne mniej ciekawe składniki, środek na przeczyszczenie, a na koniec lukier. Aomine mruczał pod nosem składniki i musiał włożyć dużo samozaparcia by ukształtować ciasto w zwykłe koło. Tak bardzo chciał niewerbalnie przekazać Akashiemu co o nim myśli, że dłoń kilka razy drgnęła mu niebezpiecznie. Powstrzymał się jednak, by nie popsuć całej niespodzianki.

* * *

Dumny ze swych kulinarnych wyczynów podjął próbę wdrapania się po schodach na górę, ale zrezygnował gdzieś w połowie pierwszego schodka.

Czując narastające wkurwienie postanowił się wyładować na fioletowej kupie mięcha zalegającej na jego kanapie, bezpośrednio odpowiedzialnej za jego żałosny stan. Doprowadzenie sennego Murasakibary do stanu używalności (nie to, żeby Daiki chciał go używać) zajęło mu chwilę, ale gdy skończył z niewinnym uśmiechem wręczył mu zapakowane ciasto z poleceniem by przekazał je swojemu Panu i Władcy.

„Atsushi twa głupota jest bezdenna jak twój żołądek" Daiki nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu cisnącego się na usta, gdy patrzył na oddalającą się postać. W znacznie lepszym humorze powrócił na kanapę, kontynuując przerwany mu wczoraj seans.


End file.
